


Left Behind

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: 966 Days [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, because I can't even write a kiss without feeling awkward, there's no way I can write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: When the Zephyr jumps earlier expected, Daisy and Sousa are left stranded in 2010 without the rest of the team.Set post 7x09
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: 966 Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853755
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt on Tumblr because I read the first one and my brain would not let me stop until I wrote this: https://the-wardrobeintocamelot.tumblr.com/post/624368743863255040/daisysous-prompts
> 
> Also, I stayed up until 1 am four days in a row to write this and I've been writing at a rate I haven't since I was like sixteen and first started writing fics, that's what this ship has done to me

_January 15 th, 2010_

“Simmons, what’s happening?” Daisy asked over the comms. She and Sousa were walking back towards the Zephyr from a few streets away.

“The time drive has just started to boot up,” Simmons replied. “It’s going to jump in forty-five seconds.”

Daisy and Sousa exchanged a look before breaking into a sprint. They shoved their way through crowds and turned into the empty car park just in time to see the Zephyr begin to leave.

“No!” Daisy cried out and she ran forward.

“Daisy!” Sousa yelled and pulled her back. She fought against him, but he held from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around her. The pair stayed like that as they watched the Zephyr jump.

Daisy was finally able to escape his grip. “What the hell?” she demanded. “Why did you hold me back?”

“They were already taking off. If you’d gotten any closer you could’ve been hurt,” Sousa replied. “I was just trying to help you.” He looked around at the empty car park. “Now what do we do?”

Daisy dragged a box from a pile of rubbish in the corner and sat down. “We wait.”

***

It was late in the evening when Sousa approached Daisy with some food. “I got you something to eat.” She took the food and shuffled over on the box. She patted the space next to her and Sousa sat down. “Anything happened yet?”

“Nothing yet,” Daisy replied. She let out a sigh. “I don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck here.”

Sousa pulled out the wallet they’d taken with them before they’d left the Zephyr. “This is all we’ve got, but I don’t know how much this is worth in this time.” He passed the wallet over to Daisy.

“If we’re careful with what we spend, I’d say this would last us about two weeks,” Daisy replied as she looked through the wallet. A cold breeze blew through the car park, causing Daisy to shiver and pull her thin jacket tightly around her shoulders.

“We should probably find somewhere to stay for the night,” Sousa suggested. Daisy nodded and the pair walked out of the car park. A few streets away they found a cheap motel and checked into a room.

Daisy flopped down on one of the single beds in the room and groaned. “I hate this.”

Sousa sat on the bed opposite her. “We’ll be fine,” he reassured. “The team will be back soon. We don’t have to worry.”

***

_January 22 nd, 2010_

“I’m beginning to think we should worry,” Sousa said. He and Daisy were sat on the box in the car park as they had been doing every day for a week, the bag of spare clothes and toiletries they’d bought sat at their feet. “We should probably head back to the motel soon if we want to get a room for the night.”

“And in the morning, we should probably start looking around for work and a more permanent place to stay,” Daisy added.

Sousa looked over at her. “You think we’re going to be here that long.”

“I have no idea how long we’re going to be here, but we’re not doing ourselves any favours by waiting around as if they’re going to turn up right now,” Daisy replied. “We’re going to run out of money soon and I don’t want to keep living in that motel.”

“I don’t blame you for that,” Sousa said. He stood up and grabbed the bag. “We’d better go.”

Daisy nodded and the pair made their way back to the motel.

***

“Where did you get that?” Sousa asked as he walked back into the motel room with some food.

Daisy didn’t look up from the laptop she was working on. “Did a few odd cleaning jobs around the motel when the cleaner phoned in sick and managed to get this cheap at a pawnbroker’s,” Daisy explained. “I’m setting us up with some IDs so that we can get jobs, get an apartment, set up bank accounts, stuff like that.” She finally looked up from the laptop. “I’m very good with computers.”

“I saw that the post office was hiring,” Sousa said as he started sorting out the food he’d brought for dinner. “I was thinking about applying there.”

“Slightly different to your previous job,” Daisy teased.

“Well, it’s not like I can exactly apply for a new job at S.H.I.E.L.D., what with the fact I supposedly died in the fifties,” he replied.

Daisy grinned. “That’s the fun part about making IDs for a dead guy, got to make sure that they don’t realise who you really are. At least it’s a little easier with me, I wasn’t going by Daisy Johnson in this year, didn’t even realise that was my real name.”

Sousa seemed confused. “You didn’t know your real name?”

“Oh yeah, you didn’t know about that. I grew up in the foster system with the name Mary Sue Poots. I went by the name Skye once I aged out of the system, but it wasn’t until I was in S.H.I.E.L.D. that I met my real parents and learned my real name,” Daisy explained.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Sousa said. “But at least you met your parents.”

Daisy shrugged. “They both tried to kill the rest of the team on multiple occasions. I try not to think about it, to be honest.”

“… right, of course,” Sousa said. “Does stuff like this happen a lot with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Not that exact scenario, but that’s about the normal level of crazy for us,” Daisy answered. “Did anyone tell you the story about the time we got stuck in a virtual reality where Hydra was in charge?”

“You got stuck in a what?”

Daisy grinned and started to explain the story as they ate their dinner.

***

_February 3 rd, 2010_

“Two bits of good news,” Daisy announced as Sousa arrived back at the motel from his shift at the post office. “I got the job in the IT office at the school.”

“That’s great,” Sousa replied. “What’s the other bit of good news?”

“I think I found the perfect apartment. It’s not far from either of our jobs, it’s a decent price, by New York standards at least, and the person who’s moving out is downsizing, so they’re leaving us most of their old furniture,” Daisy explained. “We’re going to look at it tomorrow.”

“That’s great news,” Sousa said. “Especially the free furniture part. And thanks for finding us a place.”

“It’s nothing,” Daisy replied. She closed her laptop and stood up. “I’m gonna go get something for dinner, I’ll be back soon.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she went. She was halfway to the pizza place when she realised what she’d done.

***

_February 16 th, 2010_

Daisy grinned at Sousa as the pair walked into their new apartment for the first time. It had been almost two weeks since the cheek kiss incident and neither of them had said anything about it, instead just dancing around each other and any kind of conversation about feelings. She dumped the bag of food in the small kitchen. She frowned at the table.

“Hey, Daniel, did you know we have only one dining chair?” she asked. That was one thing that had changed in the past couple of weeks, ‘Sousa’ became ‘Daniel’.

“So, we need another chair, a coffee table, a sofa and maybe a double bed for my room, although I not sure one would fit in that room,” Sousa listed.

“You can take the bigger room if you want,” Daisy offered.

“No, you take it, you’re the one that found this place, you get the nicer room,” Sousa insisted. Daisy smiled at him. “Do you want me to go get a pizza, celebrate our first night in the new place?”

“Sounds great, just please don’t go to that place we went to the other week, I don’t think my stomach can handle that again,” Daisy answered.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Sousa said. And, without thinking about it, he pressed a quick to her cheek, mirroring her actions from the other week.

Daisy felt her cheek flush red as she watched Sousa leave, but she tried to put it out of her mind as she went to unpack her few belongings in her bedroom. She was done just before Sousa got back with the pizza. She went to join him in the kitchen. He took the singular dining chair as she jumped up onto the counter.

“Hey, can we talk about something?” she asked.

“Sure, what did you want to talk about?”

Daisy stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter.” She grabbed a slice of the pizza and took a bite in an attempt to avoid a conversation.

***

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Daisy complained to a photo of Simmons on her phone, one of the few things she’d had on her when she and Sousa had gotten stranded. “We’ve been avoiding talking to each other about it for weeks, and I still haven’t told him about what happened between us in the time loop.” She sighed and stared longingly at the photo. “I wish you were here. You’d know what to say.” She gave the photo another look. “You’d probably tell me to tell him how I feel and to tell him about the kiss. And you’d probably be right. Fine, I’ll do it,” she promised. “Eventually.”

***

_February 20 th, 2010_

“What are you doing?” Sousa asked as he walked into the living room.

Daisy was messing around with the cables behind the television. “I’m connecting the TV to my laptop so we can watch Netflix. Your pop-culture knowledge is painfully outdated, so we’re binge-watching some sitcoms.” She held the laptop out to him. “You can choose.”

Sousa flicked through the sitcoms before selecting one and handed the laptop back to Daisy, who immediately grimaced. “What’s wrong?”

“I know I said you can choose, but I am not watching the big bang theory,” Daisy replied. She scrolled through before finding something else. “What about how I met your mother? The finale sucked, but it’s still pretty funny.”

“I have no idea what you were talking about, but sure,” Sousa agreed.

Daisy set the show going and joined Sousa on the cushions set on the floor that they currently had in place of a sofa. A few minutes into the show, Daisy frowned. “Huh.”

“What is it?” Sousa asked.

“Robin looks just like Maria Hill, she used to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. when I joined,” Daisy explained. “I never realised it until now.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

***

_March 3 rd, 2010_

“To the left a little. Okay, perfect,” Daisy said. She and Sousa set the sofa down on the floor. She sank down into the sofa and sighed. “Finally, we have a sofa.”

Sousa grabbed a couple of drinks from the kitchen before heading back to the living room and offered one to Daisy. “A drink to celebrate us finally getting a sofa. And you no longer making me watch Netflix from the floor.”

Daisy took the drink from him. “Sure, I don’t have work tomorrow, what harm can a couple of drinks do?”

***

Three hours, and more than a couple of drinks, later, both Sousa and Daisy were sat on the sofa, laughing over a story Daisy was telling him about her early days at S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Wait, Simmons shot a superior officer?” Sousa asked.

Daisy nodded, whilst trying not to cry with laughter. “She did. I kinda felt bad about it for a while, but then it turned out he was secretly Hydra, so she’s actually proud of it now. Like, very proud.”

Once Sousa managed to stop laughing, he looked over at her, his expression looking more serious. “Daisy, can I ask you something? And I need you to be honest with me.”

“Of course you can,” Daisy replied.

“Did something happen between us in the time loop?”

Daisy lowered her drink to the coffee table and took a deep breath. “Yes, something did happen between us. In every single loop, when I woke up, you were there, sat by my bedside waiting for me and you were always so ready to help me, so in one of the loops, I asked you why and we had a little bit of a heart to heart and you basically told me that I’m exactly your type. So, in the next time loop, I kissed you.”

“Did I kiss you back?” Sousa asked as he put his drink down.

“Of course you did.”

“How was it?”

“I believe my exact words were ‘that was nice’.”

“So, I don’t remember our first kiss?”

Daisy gave him a look. “So, you’re expecting there to be more?” she asked cheekily.

She and Sousa stared at each other for a few moments before they simultaneously moved in to close the gap between the two. They met in the middle, lips crashing together in a messy and desperate kiss. Daisy shifted so she was half sat on Sousa’s lap, deepening the kiss between them. They eventually pulled back, both breathless.

“God, I’m so glad we did this,” Daisy muttered before leaning back into kiss him again.

***

_March 4 th, 2010_

The early morning sun shining from underneath the bottom of the blinds woke Daisy up. She groaned as came to, her head throbbing from her hangover. She rolled over to try and escape the harsh light and was met with Sousa’s sleeping form on the other side of her bed. It was at that moment that she also realised that she wasn’t wearing any clothes and from the looks of things, neither was he.

“Shit,” she muttered.

This sound was enough to wake Sousa. Daisy watched his face as she quickly realised what had happened between the two of them. He sat up quickly.

“Daisy, I am so sorry,” he apologised as he started to get out of the bed. Daisy gave him a confused look. “You were drunk, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Hey, Daniel, wait,” Daisy said, reaching out and grabbing his arm and pulled him back towards the bed. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Look, I know both of us were really drunk last night but we’ve both been avoiding acting on how we feel for weeks, it’s just a shame it took us getting drunk to do it. And from what I do remember of last night, it was pretty fun for the both of us.” She leant in closer to kiss once again. Sousa deepened the kiss, Daisy’s hands coming up to grasp at his hair.

Sousa pulled back first. “I don’t know how relationships normally work in this time, but I’m willing to give this a go, whatever you want to do.”

Daisy grinned and kissed him again. “I want that too, but I also think I want to get dressed and have some breakfast right now.”

Sousa let out a small laugh. “Sure, want some coffee to help with the hangover?”

“Yes, thanks,” Daisy replied. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he began to get up. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

***

“Do you want to do something tomorrow night?” Sousa asked.

Daisy looked up from where she was nursing a cup of coffee on the other side of the kitchen table. “Sure, what for?”

“I thought it would be nice to go on a proper date,” Sousa replied.

“A date would be lovely,” Daisy said, smiling over the top of the coffee mug, getting a smile back from him in return.

***

_March 5 th, 2010_

Sousa opened the door for Daisy as they left the restaurant and began to walk down the street. “I had a lovely time tonight,” he said.

“Me too.” The couple continued to walk down the street in silence until Daisy spotted someone on the other side of the street. “Shit,” she muttered. She grabbed Sousa by the hand and dragged him into a nearby alley, hiding behind the bins.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” Sousa asked.

Daisy shushed him and peered around the side of the bin. She let out a sigh of relief as the person she spotted walked past. “Sorry, I didn’t want that guy to see us.”

“Who was it?”

“Jasper Sitwell. He was high up at S.H.I.E.L.D., so he’d probably quickly clock the guy who was meant to have died sixty-five years ago walking around with an 0-8-4,” Daisy explained.

“Isn’t that the one Simmons shot, the one that turned out to be Hydra?” Sousa asked.

Daisy laughed. “That’s the one. We should be good to go.” The couple walked towards the entrance to the alleyway. Daisy checked to make sure that Sitwell was gone. Once she was happy that he had left, they left the alleyway and continued walking back to their apartment.

“What did you mean about us having an 0-8-4?” Sousa asked.

“Oh, I’m the 0-8-4,” Daisy explained.

“Sorry, what?”

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a weird story,” she replied. She explained the story to him as the continued to walk home, still holding hands the entire way.

***

_July 19 th, 2010_

It was one of the warmest days of the year and Daisy and Sousa were spending the day at the beach After spending a large part of the morning in the water, they were both sat on their towels on the sand. Sousa was leaning back against their bags, reading a book, whilst Daisy was lying on her front with her head resting on her crossed arms as she sunbathed.

Daisy felt like she was being watched and cracked open one eye to look at Sousa. “Can I help you?”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

***

_September 14 th, 2010_

It was three in the morning when Sousa woke up to the sound of Daisy crying out in her sleep. “Daisy,” he muttered as he shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. “Daisy wake up honey. Daisy!”

Daisy woke with a start, quaking Sousa out of the bed and against the wall in shock. “Shit, Daniel. I’m so sorry.” She climbed out of bed and onto the floor next to him. She brushed his hair away from his face as she checked him over for any sign of injuries. “Are you okay? God, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Sousa reassured her. He sat up so he was leaning against the wall. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m not the one that just got blasted out of bed by a highly localised earthquake,” Daisy replied.

“You were having a nightmare, that’s why I woke you up,” Sousa explained.

“It’s nothing,” Daisy defended.

“Hey, whatever it is, you know you can tell me about it, right?” Sousa asked. “Was it something to do with the team?”

“It’s nothing,” Daisy repeated. She went to stand and move back towards their bed when Sousa grabbed her by the wrist.

“Daisy, honey, whatever you’re going through, you don’t have to do it by yourself. I’m here for you,” Sousa promised.

Daisy sat next to him and leant against his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few moments before Daisy spoke. “It was about the team.” Sousa didn’t respond, just waited for her until she was ready to continue. “Something happened to the time drive as the Zephyr jumped and the ship was destroyed. And there was nothing I could do to help them because I was stuck here.”

“They’re going to be fine,” Sousa reassured. “We just have to wait a little longer and then they’ll be back for us. Just like we were for Deke and Mack.”

“I know,” Daisy replied. She sighed and snuggled up closer to him. “It’s just that my mind likes to go to the worst possible scenario, considering everything that’s happened to the team over the past few years, it just feels like that’s the way the universe wants it all to work out.

“You don’t have to keep all this to yourself. I’m here for you.”

“In the time loop, the time that I decided to take a loop to have a heart to heart with you, you said you’d be there to pick me up whenever I ran into a wall, literal or otherwise. Looks like this time you were the one that ran into a wall. Or rather, you were thrown into a wall,” Daisy said.

“Yeah, not the most fun thing we’ve done in this room,” Sousa laughed.

Daisy pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I mean, we can do something more fun now if that’s what you want.”

Sousa grinned at her before kissing her deeply. “Sounds like a plan.”

***

_October 16 th, 2010_

Daisy and Sousa were walking through a park on their way home when it began to rain. The couple started to run in an attempt to get to undercover before they got soaked through. They managed to get under a tree. Daisy let out a small laugh before pulling Sousa in for a kiss. It was at this moment that Sousa had a huge realisation.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

***

_January 1 st, 2011_

“Can you believe it’s been almost a year since we ended up here?” Daisy asked as she cleared up the decorations from their New Year’s party the night before.

“I know, sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday we saw the Zephyr leave, but sometimes it feels like this has been my life for as long as I can remember,” Sousa replied. He held out a plastic box as Daisy stacked a load of empty bottle and cans into the box.

“That’s because you’re a sucker for domesticity,” Daisy teased, before leaning over the top of the box to kiss him. She pulled back and grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the confetti from the floor as Sousa got rid of the bottles. She’d just finished clearing it up as Sousa walked back through the door.

“This going to seem like a weird question, but what’s our anniversary? Is it our first kiss, although I guess it was our second kiss for you, the next day when we officially started dating or the day after that when we had our first date?” Sousa asked.

Daisy looked at him as she thought. “I don’t know, huh, I’ve never thought about it before. Maybe the kiss, why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to do something special for our anniversary,” Sousa answered. “And I thought it would probably help if I knew when our anniversary actually was.”

“You’re already planning our anniversary? It’s still two months away.”

“I like to be prepared,” Sousa replied.

“Well, I look forward to it.”

***

_March 3 rd, 2011_

Sousa was waiting for Daisy when she got home from work. “Hey babe,” she said before leaning in to kiss Sousa.

“I know you’ve only just got back, but are you ready to head back out now?” Sousa asked.

“Is this what you’ve been planning for our anniversary?”

“You’ll find out,” Sousa replied. “Are you ready to go? We’re not going anywhere fancy, so you don’t need to change.”

“I’m ready to go, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Daisy asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Sousa replied.

They walked down to their car and Daisy spotted a picnic blanket and basket in the back seat. They got in and began to drive out of the city. Not long after he left, it began to rain. Daisy glanced back at the picnic.

“I hope you weren’t planning on something that involved us being outside,” Daisy teased as the rain began to worsen.

“I’m sure the rain will let up soon,” Sousa replied.

***

“Okay, maybe the rain won’t let up after all,” Sousa said as he parked the car.

“We came to the beach… in the middle of March… I really don’t know what you were expecting here,” Daisy replied. “I have an idea.” She climbed through to the back seat and passed the back picnic blanket and basket through to Sousa. She then climbed through to the boot of the car and folded down the seats. “Give me the blanket.” Sousa passed her the blanket and she spread it out in the back. “And now we don’t have to go out in the rain.”

Sousa passed her the picnic basket before climbing through and joining her in the back. “Thanks. I probably should’ve checked the weather.”

“Why the beach?” Daisy asked.

“This is where we first told each other that loved each other,” he answered. “I thought that this would be a good place to come.” He pulled some food out of the basket, but quickly closed it before Daisy could see inside. They sat and ate and talked for an hour before Daisy asked about what was in the picnic basket.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daisy shot him a mock glare. “Don’t lie to me, I know you’re hiding something in there. What is it?”

“Daisy,” Sousa started as he turned to better face her. He took a deep breath before continuing. “The past year has been one of the best years of my life. I know that when we became stranded here, it felt like this was one of the worst things that could’ve happened to us but having the chance to spend this time with you has been one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. _You_ are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.”

Daisy sat in shocked silence. She went to speak, her voice shaking slightly. “Daniel, where is this going?”

Sousa reached back into the picnic basket and pulled out a small velvet box.

“Oh my god,” Daisy said, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she began to cry slightly.

Sousa opened the box to reveal a ring with a large purple amethyst with a small diamond set on either side. “Daisy Johnson, will you marry me?”

Daisy surged forwards and kissed him fiercely. She pulled back from him and rested his forehead against his, crying slightly. “Yes, I will marry you. God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sousa replied. He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. “I have been so nervous about this,” he confessed.

Daisy brought her hand up to cup the side of his face. “You had nothing to worry about. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” She looked down at the ring and grinned. “I can’t believe you’ve managed to plan this for months without me knowing.”

“It certainly wasn’t easy,” Sousa replied. “You always seem to know what I’m up to.”

Daisy smiled before she leant in to kiss him again. “I love you so much.”

***

_April 16 th, 2011_

Daisy and Sousa had decided that they didn’t want a big wedding if the rest of the team couldn’t be there, instead deciding to have a courthouse wedding with just a couple of their friends to act as witnesses.

Sousa was stood outside the city hall waiting nervously for Daisy with his friend, Max, from work.

“Dude, calm down, you’re literally shaking,” Max said. “She’ll be here soon.”

“I know, but I still can’t believe that she agreed to marry me,” Sousa replied.

Max scoffed. “I can. You two were made for each other, she’ll be here soon.”

As if she were waiting for Max to giver her a cue, Daisy arrived in her friends Louisa’s car. Sousa’s heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Her hair was partially pulled back with a veil clipped in the back that fell down as far her waist. Her dress was off the shoulders with a lacy top and layered skirt that went down to her knees. She wore white lace pumps and had a bouquet of daisies.

“Hi,” she greeted nervously when she reached him.

“You look amazing,” Sousa said, making her blush. He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. “Let’s go get married.”

***

Max and Louisa went back to Daisy and Sousa’s apartment for a few drinks after the wedding. When they left a few hours later, Sousa and Daisy were sat on the sofa, his arm around her waist and her resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Sousa muttered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled and leant up to press a soft kiss to his lips, which she quickly deepened. Sousa moved his arm around her waist further up her back and slid the other underneath her legs and lifted her up into his arms in a bridal carry, the sudden movement causing her to let out a yelp.

“Daniel, what are you doing?” she said with a slight shriek.

“I’m sorry, but I was under the impression that you wanted to move this to the bedroom,” Sousa replied cheekily.

Daisy rolled her eyes but leant in to kiss him, looping her arms around his neck. Sousa carried her in the direction of their bedroom, Daisy kicking the door closed behind them as they went.

***

_May 5 th, 2011_

Two weeks after they got back from their honeymoon, Sousa came home to a very sheepish looking Daisy stood waiting for him on the other side of the front door.

“Before you say anything, I checked with our landlord, and this is completely fine, there’s nothing in our lease saying we can’t do this,” Daisy rambled.

“What are you talking about?” Sousa asked.

“Just wait there and don’t freak out,” Daisy instructed as she sidestepped into the living room.

“Honey, you’re beginning to worry me,” Sousa said.

Daisy walked back into the hallway, bringing a golden retriever with her. Sousa just stared blankly at the dog.

“I found him tied up in the alleyway on my way home. There was no one around, so he must’ve been abandoned. I’ve already taken him to the vets, and he doesn’t have a microchip, so they said we could keep him,” Daisy explained.

“What?”

“A microchip? It’s a small chip that they put underneath the skin of dogs and cats so that if they get out their house and handed into a shelter, they can track the owners down,” Daisy said.

“That’s not what I meant, although that’s pretty cool. It's just… you got a dog,” Sousa replied.

“Look, it was my decision to get him, I’ll look after him, feed him, walk him, clear up after him if you don’t want anything to do with him,” Daisy promised.

“It’s not that, I was just surprised that there was a dog when I got home,” he said. He bent down so he was level with the dog. The dog started to wag his tail excitedly as Sousa got closer and scratched the dog behind the ear. “Oh, he’s so cute.”

“So you don’t mind keeping him?”

Sousa stood back up. “Of course not. Have you given him a name yet?”

“Ninja,” Daisy answered. Sousa sniggered slightly. “Hey, don’t laugh. I tested a load out and that was the only one he seemed to respond to.”

“I’m not laughing,” Sousa said, through some badly concealed laughter. “Ninja Sousa-Johnson, I like it.”

“Ninja Johnson-Sousa,” Daisy corrected. “I found him, so my surname goes first.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” Sousa said as he walked past her to head further into the apartment.

Daisy bent down to be sat on the floor next to Ninja. “It’s Ninja Johnson-Sousa and don’t you let him tell you otherwise.”

***

_December 21 st, 2011_

“This dog is trying to convince me he hasn’t been fed today,” Sousa joked as Ninja whined in front of the food bowl that he’d just emptied moments before. Daisy didn’t respond. “Daisy?” He walked out of the kitchen and stuck his head around the bedroom door, Ninja walking past him to lie down in his bed. “Honey, you in here?” As he left the bedroom again, he heard the sound of retching from the bathroom. He walked in and saw her kneeling on the floor, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. “Daisy, hey.” He joined her on the floor and pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed her back as she continued to throw up.

She eventually stopped and leant back against the wall. She was pale and had a thin layer of sweat coated her face. Sousa pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He stood up and went and grabbed a glass of water. He handed it to her as he sat back down on the floor. “Here.” He pressed a hand to her forehead to try and get a feel for her temperature. “How are you feeling?”

“Like complete and utter shit,” Daisy replied. She let out a groan. “I hate this.”

“Do you want some help getting back to bed?” Sousa offered. She nodded and Sousa was thankful that her school was closed for winter break, so he didn’t have to convince her to phone in sick. He took the glass from her, placing it on the sink before helping her to her feet. He looped one arm around her waist and slowly helped her get back to their bed. She sighed as he tucked the sheets around her, snuggling into the pillows. Ninja looked up from his bed when he saw Daisy get back in bed. He jumped onto the bed and curled up close to Daisy.

“Thank you,” Daisy muttered.

“Are you talking to me or the dog?” Sousa asked. Daisy didn’t respond, just smirked slightly. “I’ve got to get to work, but I’ll be back later, and today is my last day before Christmas, so you’ve got me all day tomorrow if you’re still ill.”

“Love you,” Daisy said.

“Love you too,” Sousa replied. He leant in to quickly press a kiss to her lips.

“Don’t, I’m gross,” Daisy complained but was too late.

“I’ll see you later, bye.”

“Bye.” Daisy waited until she heard the front door close before snuggling up with Ninja and going back to sleep.

***

When Daisy woke up again, her nausea was completely gone. Ninja was still sleeping next to her as she sat up. She stretched slightly before grabbing her phone. She went to send a text to Sousa, letting him know that she was awake and feeling better, but when she got to her home screen, a notification caught her eye. It was from her period-tracking app. She opened the app and was met with a message that her period was now over two weeks late.

“Oh shit,” Daisy cursed. She scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag before racing out the front door, barely checking Ninja before she left. She raced to the nearest shop and immediately went on a hunt for a pregnancy test. She turned into the aisle with the tests and quickly grabbed one, paying for it as quick as she could, practically running back home.

Ninja tried to jump up at her, a toy in his mouth as he wanted to play, and went immediately into the bathroom. She placed the test on the counter and set a timer on her phone for three minutes. Ninja was still scratching at the door, so she let him in and sat on the floor, with him lying on her lap. She slowly ran her fingers through the dog’s fur as she tried to calm herself down. The timer went off and she reached up and grabbed the pregnancy test off the counter. She sucked in a deep breath and turned the pregnancy test over.

“Oh my god.”

She was pregnant.

Her breathing started to quicken as she began to panic. Ninja, sensing her discomfort, sat up and began to lick at her face.

“Ninja, stop it,” she laughed, but he didn’t stop until she started to calm down. She looped her arms around the dog and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As she sat there, a plan began to form in her mind. She eventually stood from the floor and went to find the leftover wrapping paper. Although they’d already finished sorting out Christmas presents a week ago, she decided that she had a good reason to add an extra one to the pile. She placed her supplies on the kitchen table as she went to look for a pair of scissors. She was one her way back to the kitchen when she felt the nausea, that she now realised was morning sickness, return. She ditched the scissors and raced back to the bathroom.

***

Daisy was still leaning against the toilet when she heard the front door open and close. She groaned slightly and pulled herself to her feet and walked out to where Sousa was taking his coat off by the front door.

“You’re home early,” she said as she approached him.

Sousa smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Max offered to cover the end of my shift when I mentioned you’d been ill. You go sit down; I’ll make dinner tonight.”

Daisy started heading towards the living room when she remembered all the stuff she’d left out of the kitchen table. She swore under her breath and turned around, heading back towards the kitchen where Sousa was. She walked through the doorway just as he picked up the pregnancy test.

“Daisy, what’s this?” Sousa asked, a look of genuine of confusion on his face.

“It’s a pregnancy test,” Daisy replied. “You can buy them to do at home, have been able to for years. I was going to give it to you on Christmas day, hence all the wrapping paper. I know we hadn’t really talked about kids because we’ve been waiting for the team-”

“You’re pregnant,” Sousa finally said, interrupting Daisy’s rambling. “We’re having a baby?”

Daisy nodded and Sousa walked round to the other side of the table. He pulled into a tight hug. “I love you so much.” He kissed her softly and when he pulled away he was grinning wildly. Daisy didn’t doubt she looked the same.

“We’re gonna be parents,” Daisy whispered. She froze. “Oh my god, we’re gonna be parents. We have so much to do. We have to turn the spare room into a nursery, we’ve got _so_ much stuff we need to buy, and we need to start thinking about names. God, the apartment is cramped just the three of us, we’re gonna have to find somewhere new within the next couple of years.”

Sousa pulled out a chair and sat Daisy down before pulling out a second chair and bringing it around, so he was sat in front of her. He clasped her hands tightly within his own. “Daisy, we’re going to be okay,” he promised. “If this is something that you want to do-”

“Of course it is,” Daisy replied. “I want to have this baby with you.”

“Then we’re going to do this and we’re going to do this together and we’re going to be fine,” Sousa reassured.

Daisy nodded before leaning in and kissing him. “Thank you,” she said. “And sorry for freaking out.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. Let’s be fair, we’re in a very stressful situation not knowing how long it’s going to be until the team are able to get back to us, of course you were going to freak out slightly when this happened,” Sousa said.

“The team, god, I hadn’t thought about them.” Daisy let out a little laugh. “This is going to be so weird from their point of view. They leave us alone for five minutes and we’re married and have at least one kid.”

“You want more?” Sousa asked.

Daisy shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see how this one goes.” She leaned in and kissed Sousa. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

_May 2 nd, 2012_

Sousa and Daisy (and Ninja) were driving out of the city for a short getaway, their last couple’s getaway before the baby was born.

“Is there any reason that you were insistent on going away this week?” Sousa asked.

“Listen, if there’s an attempted alien invasion that’s stopped by a group of superheroes, you can thank we that we weren’t in the city at the time,” Daisy answered. “Don’t worry, our apartment’s outside the danger zone, but I didn’t want to be too careful.”

Sousa gave her a confused look. “I don’t know if you’re joking or not.”

“All the superhero drama _really_ kicks off around this time,” Daisy replied. “And the Battle of New York is one of the biggest fights.”

“Good thing we’re out of the city then,” Sousa said. “Anything else we need to look out for?”

Daisy shrugged. “Nothing big really happens in New York for a few more years. We’ll be fine until then.”

“You think we’re going to be here that long?” Sousa asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Daisy answered. “But we can’t just act like they’re going to turn up before then and not make any long term plans, that’s not a responsible way to live our lives, especially with a baby on the way.” She rubbed her belly. “Speaking of the baby, we still haven’t got a name for her.”

Sousa sighed; ever since they’d found out they were having a daughter, they’d tried to come up with a good name, but so far had found nothing that they both liked. “You got any new ideas?”

“Mia, maybe? Or possibly Sophie,” Daisy suggested. She let out a similar sigh to her husband. “I can’t think of anything.”

“I wish people had told me that naming her was going to be so hard,” Sousa complained. “I mean, this is the name that she’s going to have for her whole life, you know, unless she decides to change it. It’s such a huge decision and a huge responsibility.”

“At least we can’t come up with anything worse than Mary Sue Poots,” Daisy said.

“Fair point, that was a pretty bad name and does not suit you in the slightest,” Sousa replied. “What about Lily?”

Daisy shook her head. “If we give her a floral name, people are going to think we’re sticking with a theme.”

“Bella?”

“People will think we named her after a Twilight character, no way.”

“What’s Twilight?” Sousa asked.

Daisy shot him a shocked look. “You haven’t heard of Twilight? How?”

“I’m from the fifties,” Sousa defended.

“And we’ve been here for two years,” Daisy argued. She laughed at him a bit more. “We’ll come up with a name, won’t we?”

“Of course we will,” Sousa reassured. “We kind of have to. And we’ll come up with a good one.”

***

_May 3 rd, 2012_

“What about Phoebe?” Sousa suggested. He and Daisy were sat on the porch of the cabin they were staying in for the week, Ninja lying on the floor at their feet.

Daisy frowned as she looked up from her laptop. “I don’t know, it just doesn’t seem to fit right. How about Eve? Or Evie? Or Eva?”

“Not those either,” Sousa replied.

“We’ll think of something,” Daisy said.

“Sure we will.”

***

_May 4 th, 2012_

“What, did you think I was lying?” Daisy asked as she and Sousa watched the live news coverage from New York.

“I didn’t, it’s just still pretty hard believe,” Sousa replied. He frowned at the screen. “Is that Captain America?”

“Yeah, they pulled him out of the ice not so long ago,” Daisy explained.

“That can’t be right, he and Peggy got back together not long after we broke up. He was kept off of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files, but he came back,” Sousa explained.

“But he’s here right now, that can’t have happened. Unless… oh those bastards,” Daisy cursed.

Sousa was shocked by his wife’s outburst. “What?”

“They figured out time travel, accurate time travel that they can control,” Daisy snapped. “Time travel that doesn’t leave people stranded in the early twenty-tens for two and a half years.”

Sousa pulled her close and rubbed her arms soothingly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… I just miss the team.” She let out a small sob. “It’s been so long since we saw them, I just miss them so much.” She cried into Sousa’s shirt, him comforting her. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologise for,” Sousa reassured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re allowed to be upset, they’re your family and you miss them. If you want to talk about, I’m here for you, I always am. And if you just want to cry, I’m still here for you.”

“I know. I’ve missed them, and I thought I was doing better with it, but it’s just today… I didn’t realise how bad it would be,” Daisy replied. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “Remember that I told you Coulson had died twice before?” Sousa nodded. “It would’ve been earlier today that he died for the first time today. I wasn’t even with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time, but the thought that he’s out there somewhere, dead, and I hate it.”

“He’s going to be okay Daisy,” Sousa promised. “Just you wait, they're going to come back for us and everyone will be just as we left them. They might not be able to say the same about us, but nothing will have changed for them.”

Daisy let out a tearful laugh. “They’re going to be so shocked when they see us. I can’t wait to see their faces.”

A silence fell over the room as the conversation came to lull. The news playing in the background was the only sound in the room. Sousa grabbed the remote. “Let’s put something else on, shall we?”

***

_May 9 th, 2012_

“What about Anne?” Sousa suggested as they drove home.

“Like Simmons’ middle name?” Daisy asked. Sousa nodded. “I thought we weren’t going to name her after someone we knew.”

“I know, but I just thought that with a middle name it would be different, you know? It’s not as immediately obvious that she’s named after someone, doesn’t have that same pressure that she has to live up to the name, but still has that meaning behind it,” he explained.

“Anne Johnson-Sousa,” Daisy said, testing the name. “Or Sousa-Johnson, we really need to sort that out before she gets here. But yeah, I like it.”

“So, we’re going with Anne?”

“We’re going with Anne.”

***

_September 7 th, 2012_

“I’ll get it,” Sousa yelled as he heard the knock at the front door. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the front door before his wife had the chance. She was less than a week away from her due date and was getting sick of the bed rest she’d been on for the last two weeks, looking for any excuse to get out of bed. He opened the door and was shocked by who he saw on the other side. “Simmons? Yo-Yo?”

Simmons smiled at him. “Hey Sousa, it’s great to see you. Is Daisy here?”

Sousa nodded. He stepped back to allow them into the apartment. “How did you find us?”

“We tracked your comms unit, I’m guessing Daisy must’ve kept them so when we landed we could find you,” Simmons explained. “And listen, we are so sorry that you both got left behind for so long. The jump drive just started up so suddenly, there was nothing we could do to stop it.”

Ninja walked out of the bedroom to see what was going on. He perked up when he saw two new people and came trotting over.

“Hey, you,” Yo-Yo said, reaching down to fuss the dog as he came over. “Can’t believe you guys got a dog, the Zephyr’s going to be a little bit more crowded now.”

Simmons noticed a weird look on Sousa’s face at Yo-Yo’s comment. “Where’s Daisy?”

“This way,” Sousa said as he led them down the hallway. “Just give me a moment.” He walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Simmons and Yo-Yo are here.”

“What?” Daisy exclaimed. She tried to jump out bed but was slowed down by her large belly. Sousa went to try and help her up. “I can stand up myself, I’m pregnant, I can still walk.”

The door flew open and Simmons, who had obviously just been listening at the door, burst into the room. “You’re pregnant?!”

“Simmons!” Daisy said. Her friend raced over and hugged her tight. Daisy started to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“How much time do we have until the Zephyr leaves?” Sousa asked.

“An hour and a half, so long as nothing happens like last time,” Simmons answered. “And we’re parked on the roof, so we don’t have far to go.”

“Right. Yo-Yo, do you think you could help me pack some stuff? Not everything, just some essentials for the baby and Ninja,” Sousa asked. Yo-Yo agreed and the two left the room.

Daisy picked up her laptop from her bed. “I’m going to email both our works and our landlord and let them know we’re having to move away suddenly due to a family emergency,” Daisy explained. “Don’t want to get to 2020 and find out I’ve been a missing person for nearly a decade.”

“That’s fair,” Simmons replied. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant. When are due?”

“The twelfth, so five days from now,” Daisy answered.

“I know they said they’re getting the essentials, but is there anything sentimental that you want me to get?” Simmons offered.

“On my desk next door, there’s a photo album with our wedding photos and a box with some paperwork,” Daisy answered. “I don’t want to leave anything behind that can identify us.”

“You guys got married?”

“Yeah, we didn’t have a big ceremony because I didn’t want one without the team here,” Daisy replied. “Actually, I think I might bring my dress as well.”

“Got it.” Simmons rushed around the apartment, grabbing everything Daisy had mentioned and a few other things that seemed important. Within half an hour, they had everything they needed packed and they were heading up to where the Zephyr was parked.

Sousa grasped Daisy’s hand in his own as they stared at the Zephyr. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Ninja the golden retriever is named after my favourite dog I made in the sims 4. It has been over a year since he died and his ghost still shows up, but I still miss him.


End file.
